Adventure Time: Awakening
''Adventure Time: Awakening ''is an upcoming American animated sci-fi action comedy film. The film is directed by Michael Bay, written by Josh Applebaum and André Nemec and Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick, and based on the television series of the same name created by Pendleton Ward. The film stars Jeremy Shada, Madeleine Martin, John DiMaggio, Roz Ryan, Steve Little, Elle Newlands, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle, Olivia Olson, Donald Glover, Hynden Walch, Neil Patrick Harris, Jessica DiCicco, Hannibal Buress, Niki Yang, Gary Anthony Williams, Stephen Root, Sharon Horgan, Lauren Lapkus and Lennon Parham. The film takes place after the Gum War where Finn celebrates his 21st birthday as he meets Fionna and Cake, and the other pop culture characters to stop Dr. Gross and her new servants. Finn will bring Flame Princess, his old friend, back together to be married before he's too late where she's about to be married to Cinnamon Bun on her wedding day. Meanwhile, Ducard Abadeer, future son of Marceline and Bubblegum, travels back in time to kill his mothers, but refuses to kill them if he alters the timeline. The film will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures in 2D, RealD 3D, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema. Cast *Jeremy Shada as Finn Mertens/Mega Man/Mario/Godzilla/Ash Ketchum *Madeleine Martin as Fionna/Misty *Jessica DiCicco as Phoebe the Flame Princess/Elemental Phoebe *Hannibal Buress as Phoebus the Flame Prince *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog/Soap MacTavish/Luigi *Roz Ryan as Cake the Cat *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *Donald Glover as Marshall Lee *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn/Pikachu *Gary Anthony Williams as Lord Monochromicorn/Bebop *Hynden Walch as Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum *Neil Patrick Harris as Prince Bubba Gumball *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler/Yoshi *Elle Newlands as Butterscotch Butler *Tom Kenny as Simon Petrikov/Ice King *Grey DeLisle as Ice Queen *Stephen Root as Martin Mertens *Sharon Horgan as Minerva Campbell-Mertens *Lauren Lapkus as Patience St. Pim *Lennon Parham as Dr. Gross/Mechagodzilla *Hayden Ezzy as Fern the Human *Keith David as Flame King/Grom and Garrosh Hellscream *Sean Giambrone as Shermy *Fred Tatasciore as Don John the Flame Lord/Rocksteady/Link *Jackie Buscarino as Susan Strong/Samus Aran *Willow Smith as Beth the Pup Princess *Jasika Nicole as Frieda/Princess Peach *Rebecca Sugar as Marion Abadeer *Kevin Michael Richardson as Donkey Kong/Donny *Jeremy Suarez as Diddy Kong *Hiroki Hasegawa as Ryu Hayabusa *Daniel Henney as Liu Kang/Spider-Man *Nathan Vetterlein as The Scout *Rick May as The Soldier *Dennis Bateman as The Spy/The Pyro *Gary Schwartz as The Heavy/The Demoman *Grant Goodeve as The Engineer *John Patrick Lowrie as The Sniper *Robin Atkin Downes as The Medic *Ashly Burch as Miss Pauling *Nolan North as Merasmus *Orlando Bloom as Duncan Abadeer the Vampire Prince *Collin Dean as Tiffany Oiler *Justin Roiland as Lemongrab 3/Green Goblin *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai/High-Five Ghost *William Salyers as Rigby *Sam Marin as Benson/Pops/Muscle Man *Mark Hamill as Skips/Ganondorf/Krang *Kristen Wiig as Slime Princess/Turtle Princess/Princess Zelda *Paul Scheer as Toronto/Sonny *Jenny Slate as Huntress Wizard *Billy Brown as The Vampire King *Ron Funches as The Fool *Beau Billingslea as The Moon *Rebecca Romijn as The Empress *Paul Williams as The Hierophant *Ron Perlman as Fire Finn *Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer *Ving Rhames as Jax Briggs *John Malkovich as Bowser *Adam Sandler as himself *Maria Bamford as Aunt Lolly *Ava Acres as Jordan the Bunny Girl/Kirby *Dee Bradley Baker as Cinnamon Bun/M. Night Shyamalan *Amy Sedaris as Bandit Princess *Steve Agee as Ash/Meta Knight *George Takei as Ricardio the Heart Guy *Marina Sirtis as Samantha *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Me-Mow *Jim Cummings as Pete Sassafras *Peter Stormare as Sir Slicer *Rainn Wilson as Peace Master *Michael Bay as himself Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Frederator Studios Category:Alibaba Pictures Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Appelbaum and Nemec Productions Category:Adventure Time Category:Michael Bay-directed films Category:Michael Bay-produced films Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Films written and executive produced by Rhett Reese Category:Films written and executive produced by Paul Wernick Category:Films written and executive produced by Josh Appelbaum Category:Films written and executive produced by Andre Nemec